New Kids
by Mira Aranel
Summary: Kaname and Zero must go to a different school to try and keep kids with hunter ancestry safe. KanamexZero BoyxBoy Rating:T, M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Zero, Kaname, Yuki, or any of Matsuri Hino's other characters. Hence the word **Fan**fiction.

Warning: This is Slash, BL, Yaoi, BOYXBOY, whatecer you would like to call it. Don't like Don't read

This has KxZ and mentions of KxZxY

Okay so in this story Zero and Kaname are together and they are bloodbonded. Alright i warn you now i Spoilers(sort of) know that Yuki turns out to be a pureblood, but in this she is not. Zero has drank Kaname's blood. And in this Kaname returned the favor making the blood bond. I have only read up to volume 5, so it may be out of character, and i apoligize if that is the case.

* * *

"Kaname I want you and Zero to pose as two high school students."

When Kaname and Zero said nothing and the silence was dragging into awkward, the chairman proceeded to explain the why's and how's that neither boy's pride would allow them to ask.

" We have a few problems in America. There are some students who are in danger. They are ancestors of some rogue hunters and some vampires of noble status are out for blood. There is also reason to believe that some purebloods are ordering them, and if that is in fact the case, then Kaname, even your powers of persuasion will not dissuade them."

"I would like you and Zero to go because you can teach them and handle them. You will pose as normal 17 year old juniors. Kaname, you and Zero can use your apartment right?"

"Of course. We would be glad to help, chairman Cross," Kaname replied full of his normal grace. Zero just hmphed his acknowledgement to the task.

"The plane will be leaving tomorrow, at 5:30 in the morning and it will take a little while to get there. Once you arrive you will have the night to get ready and then the next morning you will start at the school." The chairman told them. Kaname knew that it would be a little difficult to get on to a human schedule, but it wouldn't be so bad to have Zero around him for so long.

"Oh, and one more thing, Kaname, Zero." The chairman was looking them in the eye. "I would not let it slip that you two are lovers at first. Americans and humans in general, have more problems with a gay couple." At the word lovers and on Zero had started to flush slightly and by the end Zero was a very dark red. Kaname chuckled softly, but loudly enough for Zero to turn and glare and Kaname.

"I would also not brag at who you are. I am in fact going to give you different last name so there are no questions. Kaname your last name is Hogan and Zero your last name is Cross. Now you can really feel like part of our family now. Can't you Zero. Ah I amaze even myself." The chairman was ranting on happily and Zero was about to retort something back when Cross cut him off and showed them the I.D.'s that had already made.

"Now, unless you have any questions, I suggest you get packed."

* * *

This is a short chapter, but i thought it started, and set everyone up for what would happen.

Okay please review so i know if anyone might think they would possibly enjoy this.

Thanks for reading

-Kz-chan-


	2. Chapter 2

okay I am sorry about the so very late update, i really, really apoligize. Sorry! I am still really nervous about posting this fic, and with school and all, well that was no excuse. But i apologize.

Thank You, everyone who alerted me and reviewed I really aprecciate, and remember if there is any ideas y'all have abou my fic plz tell me, cause i am not real sure abou what to do... Again THANKs

warnings: BOYXBOY

* * *

NEW KIDS CHAPTER 2

"I wonder why the vampires are after them if they are not even full hunters." Zero wondered aloud, while quickly throwing clothes and other things he would need that would not already be there, into a suitcase. Knowing Kaname he had a full Armani wardrobe already there, hence him not packing anything

"I guess we will find out." Kaname answered, even though he wasn't all that sure himself. He was sitting at the kitchen table, that was right next to their room. When he had found that Zero usually cooked and kind of enjoyed it he decided to fix it so that there was a kitchen next to there rooms, so it was easier to figure where the other was, through there sound proofed walls.

Even though Kaname knew it was irrational he couldn't help but worry. He used to try to convince himself that it was the blood bond, but he knew that it was not true. He loved Zero, and he liked to tell and show the hunter, in more ways than one. Like having the kitchen right next to Kaname and Zero's shared room, and that was only one thing among the many others, a few that had the silver-haired quite sore the following day.

'Whoa', thought Kaname, 'not a good direction for those thoughts right now'

He could feel through the bond that Zero was really nervous, even though the exterior showed him as his usual self, calm and composed; the same mask that Kaname used.

"Are you okay Zero," Kaname queried Zero.

" Hnn, oh, Just nervous," Zero started, " I know that none of them know of their ancestry, which is why we are protecting them, but still, they are what I used to be… it's just complicated, ya know."

Kaname did know, it was the feeling of being the outcast, although in Kaname's case he was the outcast because he was revered and no one dared to get anywhere near or even tell him something that may have been considered the least bit disrespectful, before Zero, which is one reason why he cared for him so deeply. "It will be alright, but right now we need to go catch the plane." Kaname said, noticing that it would be close time catching the plane.

* * *

Okay 'nother real short chapter, but i have all ready written some more and it will be posted ASAP

Please review and comment

Please note that criticism is very welcome as i am very new to this

Thanks

-Kz-chan-


	3. Chapter 3

**New Kids chapter 3**

After they made it to the plane station, and were seated in their first class seats, only the best for Kaname, they started to drift off to sleep. They knew that once they got off the plane that the limo would drop them off and then they would go straight to the school, without anytime to sleep. Kaname planned it that way so that Zero would not have the extra time to dread going. He had even bought earlier tickets to not have a full day of thinking, and just get it over with.

They were awaken to a kind looking flight attendant, who informed them that they would have to put on there seat belts and that they would be able to get off in about 15 minutes. Kaname smiled kindly to show her that he understood and started to buckle.

After the plane had landed, they rushed out to the limo, seeing they had fifty five minutes left before they would have to arrive at the school, lucky for them it was only a forty five minute drive to get there.

When they got close they were trying to take in every detail, looking for escape routes, if need be, and just seeing how different it was compared to Cross Academy. It looked fairly new, unlike Cross that was done to look older and kind of antique-ish. This high school looked like every other high school, save for the initials and different colors, to show their school spirit, Zero guessed.

Everyone was looking at the limo as Kaname's driver parked the car and opened the door to let them out, much to Zero's dismay. He was never used to being stared at before getting with Kaname, he would just stare them down. But, he knew that it would look bad if he did that with Kaname and that he wouldn't want him too, so he respected the pureblood's wishes.

When the vampires were out the vampire driver bowed toward them and then jumped in the car and sped off.

They spotted the main office sign, and seeing that they would get everything they needed there, they made there way gracefully towards the school. Zero looked towards the pureblood and then toward the sky. Being as Kaname was the most affected by the sun, he wondered if Kaname would bring an umbrella for more sunny days. Thankfully, today was supposed to be cloudy and dismal all day.

When they walked in the secretary watched them. Once her thoughts were working properly, she became flustered, and both Kaname and Zero had to quell the urge to laugh. She had to be at least thirty something and they could imagine she was thinking something along the lines of pedophilic, and then mentally reprimanding herself for it.

"Hello I am Kaname and this is Zero, we are the new transfer students." Kaname informed as he got to the desk to get to stand in front of her.

"Eh, oh yes, the new students, wait one moment please." She said as she started going through stacks upon stacks of paper.

After a few moments something must have clicked because she stilled and then cautiously looked up, then quickly around the room to find it empty. Both boys could see the fear and panic on her features.

Before she could freak out anymore Kaname informed, "We are not here to do anything harmful, we are strictly here to protect the hunters." He said this confidently and truthfully, it is not like Kaname would bite anyone other than Zero anyways and vice-versa.

The secretary searched for any signs that she should not believe him, and after finding nothing but truth, she picked up a paper, smiled warmly and handed it to both vampires.

At first, after hearing from over the phone that Cross had told all the staff about the existence of vampires, Kaname and Zero were skeptical. But after seeing the secretary it seemed that it would probably be better if they knew about them.

They made there way into the hall and looked at their schedules:

Trigonometry 8:00-9:20

Honors English 4 9:25-10:45

Spanish 10:50- 12:10

Lunch 12:15-12:40

Honors chemistry 12:45 -2:05

World History 2:10-3:30

They both groaned simultaneously, although where Zero groaned out loud, Kaname groaned mentally. All these classes would be dreadfully boring. Not only were they able to do this stuff years ago, they would have to act as though they had no idea what the teacher was talking about, so they could "blend" into the background. Or at least didn't call attention to anything other than their looks which were already catching stares from any student or teacher wandering the halls.

When they reached the correct room number, the very boring wood door was locked, when the knob was turned. Kaname lightly tapped on the door with his index and middle finger. After waiting a second a student could be seen coming to the door.

When opened Kaname walked in, head held high, shoulder's back and looking the part of his pureblood heritage, where as Zero slouched in head down wishing to be somewhere, anywhere else. Zero despised being introduced in front of other people. He wasn't particularly shy, no he was in no way, shape or form shy. He just hated introductions.

When he was with his parents and twin they would always introduce him to everyone and he always hated the way people took in every inch of him. They would look him up and down head to toe, analyzing the heir of the Kiryu hunters.

And he still was not able to shake the annoyance of being dissected by people who didn't know him. Who could make assumptions by how he looked, or how he dressed. It was really aggravating.

So, now here he was scowling and glaring at everyone as the teacher introduced him and Kaname,

" Class, these are the transfer students I told you about last week. This is Kaname," he pointed at the brunet, "and this is Zero," pointing at the silver-haired hunter. "Give them a warm welcome," said the overly friendly bordering insane teacher. 'actually' zero thought, 'he is a lot like the chairman.

The teacher, Mr. Melbourne his nametag read, had short dark brown hair. Deep green eyes that seemed to twinkle. He had khaki pants with a green shirt that matched his eyes.

"You may sit behind David, David would you raise your hand for them."

" Right here dudes," David said as he raised his hand. He was tan with mussed sandy blonde hair, that fell over his eyes and cerulean blue eyes.

Zero took the seat behind David and Kaname took the seat to the right of Zero.

"David would you mind taking our new students on a school tour in about fifteen minutes? I can give you a pass and it's not like you pay attention to my lessons anyways." At this the whole class laughed and David looked a little red.

"Sure." he responded once the laughter dissipated enough so that the teacher could hear him.

Fifteen minutes later the high-schoolers were given a hall pass and embarked on a tour.

Zero looked over, after a few minutes of his tour and saw Kaname sniffing, although it wasn't obvious and David went on telling about the school. Zero sniffed and frowned. David's blood smelt…tangy.

All creatures whether it be humans, hunters, or vampires had a unique…flavor? Vampires usually were more sweet smelling, humans were more bitter, and hunters, tangy.

David most definitely had hunter blood in his veins. He wouldn't be as advanced as Zero but he would be proficient through proper training. The silver-haired hunter wondered if the boy knew anything of his heritage, because one of his parents or grandparents would have to be hunters if his blood had that much hunter in it.

Kaname must have wondered the same thing. "David, have you ever hunted." 'good', thought Zero it would be easy to read body language to see any lies and at the least it would bring some small talk. 'Although', thought Zero amusedly, 'Kaname wouldn't know anything about guns.'

"I have a few times, although I usually only do target practice. I don't really like to kill animals, do you, hunt I mean."

"No, but Zero does, I think he shares your same views."

At this Zero snorted, he did kill animals just not the kind that ran on four legs and lived in the forest.

"Really, there is this great target place not twenty miles from here. Let's go tonight. It's Friday and no school tomorrow so my parents won't care. I can bring some friends from school too!"

Before Zero could respond, which he would have said yes to. _Anything_ was better than unpacking, Kaname answered. "That would be great I can get my limo to pick us up. We can go to our apartment, get something to eat, and then head over."

"Okay, it will be okay with your parents?"

Kaname and Zero hid their wince and lied, "yeah."

Kaname quickly pulled out his phone. " Hello…I would like to make a private reservation from 6:00 until you close…I will pay for the inconvenience but I don't want anyone else their…I can afford it…yes, I am sure…debit…okay….thanks, Bye Bye.

They both gaped at him. David, because he could not believe the pureblood could afford that, this was a public school after all. And Zero, because he couldn't believe Kaname booked a reservation for just one group. I mean it wasn't like he could be shot or killed.

"Was all that really necessary," Zero hissed. He was just a little amused, but he wouldn't let it show on his features. Kaname, in turn, just smirked.

"Alright, cool I guess we'll meet at the parking lot!" David said excited about his new plans.

He then proceeded with the tour.

"This is the Library."

"This is the cafeteria."

"This is the…"

-------------------------------

Forty minutes and two bathroom breaks later the tour was done.

"I will see you at your…err limo. Later."

"Bye." they replied.

Kaname and Zero had classes in the opposite of David so they split ways when they were in the middle of the school.

They were walking down the hallway, when Zero felt someone tug him into a classroom. It was dark and he heard a suspicious 'click' which, he noticed, was a door locking.

He was pushed into a wall where Kaname's lips met his and he whimpered.

Kaname had only planned on giving a quick peck on the lips, but once his mouth met Zero's all thoughts were thrown out the window. He licked Zero's lips telling that he wanted in and Zero obliged with a moan.

Kaname began tracing every part of Zero's mouth and was delighted when Zero began to lean more heavily into the kiss. The pureblood bit Zero's tongue eliciting him with a half gasp-half moan. He didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, it would be too hard resisting Zero without bloodlust on top of it.

Reluctantly he pulled back, sucking on Zero's flushed bottom lip, and then drew back all the way. When Zero made for another kiss he put his thumb on the hunter's lip who in turn suckled them Into his mouth, caressing with his tongue.

Sighing, Kaname whispered, "Zero we have to go to class." Zero just dazedly nodded and followed the brunette.

The pureblood closed the door and locked it. The slam from the door bringing Zero back to reality, He hissed out "What the hell did you do that for." He liked it, but damn, that could have messed up the whole plan if they had been caught.

Kaname looked over, and upon seeing the hunter's flushed face, he couldn't help but laugh as he apologized. "I am sorry, Zero."

Upon hearing the older man's laughter Zero couldn't help but lighten up. Although he still scowled as he said, "don't do it again." and stalked off.

Kaname looked after him and chuckled behind his hand before saying, "I will try." Zero was so cute when he tried to act mad.

* * *

**A//N**: please note i took out the part of the whole guardian thing for Kaname and Zero. I did not like it. Thank You

'Kay i finnaly got it out. LOL and it is longer. YAAAAY

Please read and review i would really like some suggestions or criticism or something. LOL

thanks for reading

--KZ chan---


End file.
